


Paws

by eivery_al



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Drabble, M/M, Marauders' Era, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сириус глуп, Ремусу приходится с этим мириться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).
  * A translation of [Paws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783168) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> Бета - Autum_n

По­рой — очень час­то — Си­ри­ус без ка­ких-ли­бо на то при­чин выт­во­ря­ет неч­то не­разум­ное. Нап­ри­мер, прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в пса, ког­да на про­гул­ке по­пада­ет­ся ог­ро­мен­ный куст, ус­лужли­во ук­ры­ва­ющий тран­сфор­ма­цию от лю­бопыт­ных глаз. И по­луча­ет­ся так, что Ре­мус, в ко­неч­ном ито­ге, ожив­ленно раз­го­вари­ва­ет уже не с че­лове­ком, а с со­бакой, пос­ле че­го чувс­тву­ет не­от­вра­тимо-по­доз­ри­тель­ный взгляд маг­гловско­го по­лицей­ско­го, свер­ля­щий с дру­гой сто­роны ули­цы.  
  
Но Си­ри­ус уп­рям и не же­ла­ет ски­дывать свою ани­маги­чес­кую сущ­ность, по­это­му Ре­мус вхо­дит в пер­вый по­пав­ший­ся бли­жай­ший ма­газин, ос­тавляя Си­ри­уса си­деть сна­ружи. Он тра­тит день­ги — ко­торые по­том обя­затель­но кое с ко­го спро­сит — на по­куп­ку де­шевых ошей­ни­ка и по­вод­ка. Ему при­ходит­ся дол­го во­зить­ся с иг­ри­вым Бро­дягой в по­пыт­ке на­деть и зас­тегнуть ошей­ник, при этом не за­цепив гус­тую чер­ную шерсть. Си­ри­усу па­ру раз уда­ет­ся сва­лить его с ног, из-за че­го Ре­мус вор­чит:  
  
— Прек­ра­ти… ты тя­желее, чем ду­ма­ешь.  
  
В от­вет Си­ри­ус при­нима­ет­ся его об­ли­зывать, Ре­мус же ма­лодуш­но за­меча­ет, что не встре­чай­ся Джей­мс с Ли­ли, то тот мог бы спас­ти сей­час сво­им при­сутс­тви­ем от это­го монс­тра. Си­ри­ус вы­вали­ва­ет язык, и Ре­мус до­бав­ля­ет:  
  
— Ви­дишь, я как раз к это­му и ве­ду. Джей­мс ни­ког­да не стал бы ме­ня об­ли­зывать.  
  
Си­ри­ус рез­ко вски­дыва­ет­ся, чуть ли не сры­ва­ясь с по­вод­ка, и пры­га­ет к не­му на ру­ки, пы­та­ясь до­тянуть­ся до ли­ца об­ли­зать и его. Ре­мус вов­ре­мя уво­рачи­ва­ет­ся, пя­тясь, и ед­ва не па­да­ет.  
  
Он ве­дет Си­ри­уса в парк нес­коль­ки­ми квар­та­лами ни­же, и в мо­мент, ког­да спус­ка­ет его с по­вод­ка, Си­ри­ус тут же мчит­ся к де­ревь­ям, пет­ляя меж­ду ни­ми. Он мол­ни­ей не­сет­ся об­ратно с тен­нисным мя­чиком в пас­ти, и Ре­мус упи­ра­ет ру­ки в бо­ка:  
  
— Луч­ше бы это­му мя­чу не быть ук­ра­ден­ным.  
  
Си­ри­ус опус­ка­ет его у ног Ре­муса, звон­ко ла­ет и ви­ля­ет хвос­том, как бе­шеный. Ре­мус воз­во­дит гла­за к не­бу и под­би­ра­ет мяч: спо­рить с Бро­дягой — гиб­лое де­ло.  
  
На ули­це слиш­ком жар­ко для иг­ры в мяч с со­бакой, ко­торая ни­какая не со­бака. И ес­ли у них нет ка­ких-то оп­ре­делен­ных пла­нов на се­год­няшний день, то это ни­как не зна­чит, что ему нра­вит­ся за­нимать­ся  _этим_. К то­му же до это­го Си­ри­ус го­ворил Пи­теру, что тот не мо­жет с ни­ми пой­ти, по­тому что у них дво­их есть «важ­ное дель­це»…  
  
Ре­мус ус­тра­ива­ет­ся под де­ревом на мяг­кой тра­ве. Прох­ла­да те­ни пос­ле удуш­ли­вого лет­не­го пек­ла как бла­гос­ло­вение, и он ле­ниво бро­са­ет мяч не даль­ше нес­коль­ких мет­ров. Си­ри­ус воз­вра­ща­ет­ся слиш­ком быс­тро, по­это­му в сле­ду­ющий раз Ре­мус за­пус­ка­ет мяч со всей си­лы.  
  
Ожи­дая, ког­да его луч­ший друг при­несет в пас­ти мяч, он слы­шит, как с ним кто-то за­гово­рил:  
  
— При­вет.  
  
Ре­мус обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся и ви­дит сим­па­тич­ную мо­лодую жен­щи­ну с коп­ной ры­жева­тых во­лос и ма­лень­кой чи­ху­ахуа в ру­ках. Джин­сы на бед­рах си­дят слиш­ком низ­ко, топ де­монс­три­ру­ет плос­кий жи­вот, а с ма­ки­яжем и вов­се яв­ный пе­ребор.  
  
Но веж­ли­вый Ре­мус, под­ни­ма­ясь на но­ги, все же от­ве­ча­ет:  
  
— Здравс­твуй­те.  
  
— У вас ми­лый пес, — ки­ва­ет жен­щи­на в сто­рону Си­ри­уса, ко­торый не­сет­ся об­ратно с мя­чом в зу­бах. — Как его зо­вут?  
  
— Бро­дяга, — без ко­леба­ний от­ве­ча­ет Ре­мус. Он хо­чет до­бавить еще что-то, да­же рот при­от­кры­ва­ет для это­го, но его пре­рыва­ет Си­ри­ус, лая и сно­ва чуть ли не сби­вая с ног. Си­ри­ус вста­ет на свои че­тыре и, ткнув­шись мор­дой в пах Ре­муса, на­чина­ет ут­робно ры­чать. Ре­мус крас­не­ет, по­ражен­но рас­крыв рот, и по­сыла­ет жен­щи­не из­ви­ня­ющий­ся взгляд. Та до­воль­но стран­но смот­рит на не­го, шо­киро­ван­но и с не­малой до­лей от­вра­щения.  
  
— Эм-м-м, про­шу про­щения. Он у ме­ня нем­но­го собс­твен­ник…  
  
— Н-н-ни­чего страш­но­го… — за­ика­ясь, про­из­но­сит она, но ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, ког­да Си­ри­ус, встав на зад­ние ла­пы, с бо­лее тща­тель­ны­ми по­туга­ми пы­та­ет­ся по­валить Ре­муса на­земь. Ему это уда­ет­ся, и ког­да Ре­мус ока­зыва­ет­ся на спи­не, Си­ри­ус взби­ра­ет­ся на не­го всей ту­шей, из-за че­го жен­щи­на по­ражен­но взды­ха­ет:  
  
— Гос­по­ди! Вам нуж­на по­мощь?  
  
— Нет, все в по­ряд­ке, — крях­тит Ре­мус, пы­та­ясь ски­нуть с се­бя Си­ри­уса, пос­ле че­го до­бав­ля­ет, свер­ля то­го вы­рази­тель­ным взгля­дом. — Мне прос­то сто­ит его кас­три­ровать, все­го-то.  
  
Но Си­ри­ус не за­меча­ет это­го — он слиш­ком за­нят важ­ным де­лом, вы­лизы­вая и топ­чась на Ре­мусе. И жен­щи­на поль­зу­ет­ся этим как пред­ло­гом для по­бега. Си­ри­ус не прек­ра­ща­ет сво­их дей­ствий, по­ка она не скры­ва­ет­ся из ви­ду в глу­бинах пар­ка, и толь­ко тог­да, ры­ча, впи­ва­ет­ся зу­бами в ру­кав и тя­нет Ре­муса в сто­рону кус­тов. Ре­мус пы­та­ет­ся вы­вер­нуть­ся, но Си­ри­ус слиш­ком си­лен, и по­это­му ос­та­ет­ся лишь сдать­ся, не ра­ду­ясь пер­спек­ти­вам тра­тить­ся еще и на но­вый сви­тер.  
  
Ког­да они скры­ва­ют­ся за зе­ленью кус­тарни­ков, пе­ред Ре­мусом сно­ва ока­зыва­ет­ся Си­ри­ус в че­ловечь­ем об­личье, сры­вая с се­бя ошей­ник. И преж­де чем Ре­мус мо­жет по­нять, что во­об­ще про­ис­хо­дит, на не­го с вор­ча­ни­ем на­дева­ют этот са­мый ошей­ник:  
  
— Ка­жет­ся, те­бе он нуж­нее. Где ты там по­водок ос­та­вил?  
  
Как толь­ко Си­ри­ус за­кан­чи­ва­ет с ошей­ни­ком, Ре­мус от­талки­ва­ет его, все та­кой же крас­ный от ру­мян­ца.  
  
— Это смеш­но, она ведь прос­то по­гово­рить по­дош­ла!  
  
— Она в шта­ны твои за­лезть хо­тела.  
  
— С ее сто­роны да­же на­мека на это не бы­ло!  
  
— Да все по взгля­ду ее по­нят­но бы­ло.  
  
— Зна­ешь, не все та­кие же оза­бочен­ные, толь­ко и ду­ма­ющие, с кем бы пе­рес­пать, — за­каты­ва­ет гла­за Ре­мус.  
  
Си­ри­ус на мгно­вение выг­ля­дит поч­ти шо­киро­ван­ным.  
  
— Ни с кем я не пы­та­юсь пе­рес­пать! — вос­кли­ца­ет он, за­тем по-волчьи ска­лит в улыб­ке зу­бы и до­бав­ля­ет: — Толь­ко ес­ли с то­бой.  
  
Ре­мус сно­ва за­водит гла­за, но не отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, ког­да Си­ри­ус тя­нет­ся к не­му за по­целу­ем. Ве­ро­ят­но, по­тому, что имен­но за этим он и хо­тел про­вес­ти день, да и вес Си­ри­уса-че­лове­ка ему бо­лее по пле­чу. Теп­лый Си­ри­ус пах­нет мус­ку­сом и тра­вой, в ко­торой не­дав­но ва­лял­ся. Он, со взъ­еро­шен­ны­ми длин­ны­ми во­лоса­ми и в смя­той ру­баш­ке, без ка­ких-ли­бо за­мет­ных уси­лий гу­бит Ре­муса, то­пит в се­бе. Ког­да он пы­та­ет­ся ра­зор­вать по­целуй, Ре­мус не да­ет это­го сде­лать, не же­лая те­рять кон­такт.  
  
— Ты бы дей­стви­тель­но пред­по­чел про­вес­ти этот день с Джей­мсом? — мур­лы­чет Си­ри­ус, все же отс­тра­нив­шись.  
  
— Ты зна­ешь, что нет, — ше­потом бор­мо­чет Ре­мус.  
  
И Си­ри­ус при­тяги­ва­ет его к се­бе за ошей­ник.


End file.
